Koma Inu/Job Board
Hello my guildmates! Koma Inu guild master Samarra Inari here! So here's how the job board works: I (or a variety of other users) will post a variety of different level jobs that you guys can accept by simply requesting it in a comment on this page. Now I'm sure you're wondering, "Well I've accepted the job I want, now what?". Well here's what you can do! Treat these job posts sort of like story prompts. Once you've accepted a job, create a new page in the wikia and write to your hearts content! If you want to form a team, you can both edit the same story page together! These are just mere ideas to help get the ideas flowing for developing your character's abilities and personality. Plus it gives you a likely excuse to help interact with a great deal of users from our guild! When you have finished writing the story, come back to this page and transfer the job to the guild's library. The rules are that you may only claim two jobs at a time and complete no more than one job a week. I also ask that when taking a job, you post the link to the story page you are writing on. If you have not posted the link to the story within three weeks, your name will be taken off the job. I hope you guys enjoy! E Class Jobs These are the easiest of all jobs and require little to no skill at all. They typically offer a small amount of money, and are great for mages who are just starting out. Drinking Contest *'Requirements': Two mages of legal age *'Location':Acalypha Town *'Type of Mission': Find and Capture *'Description':Every day fifteen people are selected from the audience to try and defeat the Great Champion, Max Aldegundi, owner of the Max Beer brand and sponsor of the festival in which the contest is happening. Someone has been attacking the drunken participants of the contest to steal everything from them; even their clothes! This incident is spoiling the fun of citizens. Please have one person enter the contest and become bait to help catch this thief, while the other keeps watch. He usually targets women, so be on the look out. *'Reward': 50,000 Jewels + 150 bottles of the best Max Beer *'Requester': Max Aldegundi *'Progress': Lost Heaven Bar Help *'Requirements': Any mages of legal age *'Location': Onibus Town *'Type of Mission': Waiter/waitress *'Description':To be a bar person you need to have good communication skills, be able to take and remember orders, and will need patience when dealing with demanding customers. As one of the most popular bars in the city they are always needing help, so as the local guild it is only right that we assist them when we can! *'Reward': 1,300 Jewels per hour *'Requester': Bar Owner *'Progress': A Wild Chicken Chase * Requirement's: None. * Location: Just Outside of Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Search and Retrieve * Description: It seems as if my chickens decided to become free range...They managed to get out of the coop last night and now I can seem to catch them. They are just too fast to catch! I think some of them may have wandered into town as well...I have 10 chicken, and they are my pride and joy, can you help me get them back? * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Leroy Jenkins (farm owner) *'Progress:' D Class Jobs Slightly more difficult than E Class jobs, these jobs are one of the most common requests we receive. They require a basic understanding of magic and are rewarded with decent pay. It may not be a lot of money, but it is enough to get by. Rock Em' Sock Em' *'Requirements': None *'Location':Crocus *'Type of Mission': Combat *'Description':I have made some new modifications! Thanks to that other mage who came to battle me, I have made a new model of my fighting mecha and would like for a mage to test its abilities in fighting. It is supposedly able to beat mages up to the power level of a B-rank mage. With the help of real life data, I will hopefully be able to derive a formula for a mecha who is adaptable in combat. They have requested Koma Inu's help to further develop it. *'Reward': 60,000 Jewels *'Requester': Dexter L. Boratory (scientist) *'Progress': *'Story': Something Sweet' *'Requirements': None *'Location':Crocus *'Type of Mission': Combat *'Description':I'm preparing a feast for a celebration, but those worthless suppliers forgot to bring me sugar. Sugar! How can you have a feast without sugar? No sugar means no desserts. No cake, no pudding, nothing! Fortunately one of the nearby mountains is home to the est sugar beets this side of Fiore! It is protected by some rather nasty Hane-Sakana so please be careful! IF you make it back in time, you're welcome to grab a plate and join us! *'Reward': 30,000 Jewels *'Requester': Gustine Locke *'Progress': *'Story': Hiking Buddies * Requirements: None * Location: '''Mountains of Bosco * '''Type of Mission: Accompany * Description: I wish to go on a hiking trip on the mountains of Bosco, but I hear there are a few monster along the way. I would like someone to accompany me on this trip to share the joys of hiking while at the same time help keeping the monsters away. * Requester: '''Tee mowthy (Located in Clover Town) * '''Reward: 50,000 + love for the mountains * Story: Folly Run * Requirements: '''Strong will, Limit of 5 * '''Location: '''Desert of Fiore * '''Type of Mission: '''Race * '''Description: '''Listen up Bros! I challenge anyone to face this perfectly sculpted specimen.....Meaning me. To a race of the greats. It will be a first come first serve challenge. The first Five to accept are in. There will be no magic, no rides. Pure physical prowess at its best. The course is the magnificent Desert of Fiore and all its glory. I have taken the liberty of setting obstacles,plus not to mention the ferocious beasties that call that place home to make this a super rad spectacle. The rules are simple my dudes. No cheating. A constant 24 hour lacrima system will be watching our every move.......So don't get caught and don't block my good side. It will be televised for all to see so make sure you bring your A game and may the best bro win.......Which I know I will. * '''Requester: '''Dudestar * '''Reward: '''70,000 * '''Story: Bring back the Music *'Requirements': None *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Item Retrieval *'Description':A resident of Magnolia Town - the young, musically talented Melody Sanctum - has recently reported that a group of Bandits have stolen her highly cherished Violin. The Bandits have reportedly set up a camp within the surrounding forests, and attempts to retrieve the instrument have been met with failure. Melody has requested her Violin be retrieved without any damage. In addition, she has also requested that these Bandits be dealt with once and for all, as they have been causing Magnolia Town trouble for a long time. *'Reward': 65,000 Jewels *'Requester': Melody Sanctum *'Progress: ' C Class Jobs C Class jobs are the third highest job level that non S-Class mages can undertake. These jobs require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate strength are capable of undertaking these type of jobs. Carnie got Canned *'Requirements': None *'Location':Hosenka Town *'Type of Mission': Removal *'Description': Last week we had to let a worker go who was tormenting the children who entered the "Fun House" by scaring them with his dolls. After letting him go, he has only come back with more vigor and refuses to leave the premise. He has used his Doll Magic to cause terror among the carnival and has scared away a lot of our guests. An experienced mage should have no problem, but be careful because the carnival is filled with dolls and figures that he can possess. *'Reward': 60,000 Jewels and free carnival tickets *'Requester': Clayton Bartee (owner) *'Progress': Taken by Team Belua Venatores *'Story': Carnie got Canned My Cabbages! *'Requirements': None *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Investigative *'Description': My beloved cabbages keep getting destroyed! I have one of the most thriving businesses in the capital due to my superb cabbage field located on the city's outskirt. But some creature keeps coming and destroying my crops every night! And now, I think it's taken a child! The other night I saw small child footprints leading into my cabbage field, but they disappear and are left with large beast tracks that lead into the forest! You have to help! *Reward: 90,000 Jewels *'Requester': James Gan-Lan *'Progress': Healing Potion? * Requirements: '''None * '''Location: '''Multiple Places * '''Type of Mission: '''Material Gathering * '''Description: '''I am a looking to create a stronger healing potion and I think I might have found a way. but I need certain materials to begin my testing. First; Somewhere in the desert of Fiore, located North of Magnolia past Mt. Hakobe. Resides a desert flower that if ground up and mixed correctly into a tea, will have amazing regenerative abilities. Second: Near the shores of the graveyard sea there is a cave said to be home to an unusual ice crystal that is said to keep cool even under the harshest heat waves. Third: In Galuna Island, live a type of worm called Fiddi Worms that have leafs sticking out of their heads. There are multiple kinds of Fiddi Worms with different number of leafs on their heads. I knew three leaves from the worms that have five leafs on their heads, don't worry. The leafs grow back. Be very careful though as some leafs can cast an affliction via small spores released into the air, that works the same as a paralyzing poison. Each location is overflowing with monsters, but make sure you use your time wisely as the leaf and flower will wither and die 12 hours after they have been plucked. * '''Requester: '''Enasni Yzarc (potion maker)-Located in Hargeon * '''Story: An Unknown Disturbance * Requirements: None. * Location: Haunted Forest area * Type of Mission: Investigation * Description: Recent missing cases have caught the eye of the Magic Council, though the location is not quite confirmed, it seems that these missing cases link to the recent murders that have been going on in those same lands. Many dead bodies lie there, and each body has three word imprinting on their foreheads. "You Are Free". After a recent party of Rune Knights have been left the same way, an emergency call went out to all of the guilds to find the one responsible for this and have that one either arrested or killed. * Reward: 400,000 Jewels * Requester: Rune Knights * Progress: ''' B Class Jobs B Class jobs are the second highest job level that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult and require a certain degree of skill. Mages who are more seasoned with their magic or have a great degree of expertise in the required field are better suited for these jobs. '''Darkess Falls *'Requirements': Team of Mages *'Location':Sawyer Town *'Type of Mission': Search and Recover *'Description': My generosity has been taken advantage of! The other day I took in travelers in need of shelter, they repaid me by robbing me dry! I called for the Rune Knights and they arrived too late to be able to follow the trail into the forest. Please, I know the task I ask is a steep one, but I had a great deal of family heirlooms and it'd mean so much if you paid those filthy brutes a visit. Unfortunately I cannot join you, but I have faith in you, I know you'll succeed. *'Reward': 550,000 Jewels *'Requester': Desmund Sivolt *'Progress': *'Story': Unexplained Sickness *'Requirements': One or more experienced mages. *'Location':Koda Town (Outside of Peace Village) *'Type of Mission': Investigation *'Description':The town has pooled together some resources and are hiring out help from Koma Inu to investigate the cause of peculiar instances. The problem is that this illness slowly turns any resident that leaves the village walls, into stone, yet strangely does not effect any outsiders. We hope that the mages of Koma Inu would help decipher the meaning of this. *'Reward': 135,000 Jewels *'Requester': Koda Town residents *'Progress': *'Story': The Time Is Now *'Requirements': None *'Location': Jasper City *'Type of Mission': Cease and Desist *'Description': Our city's Kinesium Mine has been taken over by a group of thugs! They are forcing out anyone who tries to get near them, and we don't have any mages nearby who can fight back. This mine is our city's main source of income, so we can't have it down for long or our people will starve out! The time to strike is now, but we're low on manpower, so I need you to join us. If we don't strike now, we'll never get rid of them. Join us and fight against those miserable brutes. *'Reward': 130,000 Jewels *'Requester': Cedric Whitfield *'Progress': Fog of Despair * Requirements: '''Team of 2 or more * '''Location: '''Shirotsume Town * '''Description: The town has recently begun to enforce a curfew at night do to the fact that around 10 a thick fog seems to roll in from out of nowhere. While we thought it be harmless at first, people who stayed out during the fog were found hurt the next day. Then after the curfew was placed, strange noises are heard throughout the night and many people say they hear scratching noises on their doors. Those who went to check seem to have been dragged out by who knows what and seriously injured. No deaths have occurred, but we fear that won't last for long as the last person who got attacked is in serious conditions. Please! we ask that someone save us from this nightmare! * Requester: '''Concerned citizen Tachibana * '''Reward: '''450,000 * '''Story: Syndrome * Requirements: '''Strong Mage or team of Three or more * '''Location: '''Shirotsume Town Underground Ruins * '''Description: '''I have recently comeback from some ruins I was sent to investigate that resulted in finding nothing, but ever since I got back.....strange things have been occurring. I hear voices....Child voices, whispering, murmuring....laughing. That damn laughing. That irritating non-stop laughing. I have begun to question my sanity more and more lately as I have now begun to see things as well. Small shadows at the corner of my eye that no matter what I do, I can never catch them. I fear for those around me as my rationality slips further away from me even lashing out at those that try to help, thinking they just want to harm me. I have gone back to the ruins in search of answers, but I know I need help finding whatever it is I'm supposed to be looking for. I need this thing, this curse....Yes curse the only thing that makes sense. Help me get rid of this curse. * '''Requester: '''Pawpit Mann(Archeologists) * '''Reward: '''500,000 * '''Progress: Taken by Nolan Hyker * Story: A Class Jobs A Class jobs are the hardest job level for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level job any normal ranked mage can take due to the fact that they are particularly dangerous or involve a great deal of skill. These jobs require a two man team minimum, or a highly skilled mage approved by the guild master. Samurai Spirit Plagues Temple *'Requirements': None *'Location': Crocus *'Type of Mission': Eradication *'Description': One of the town's local temples had been the training ground of many famous warriors from times past, even training the great grandfather of . For years it had given up it's profession of training warriors in the art of sword fighting to be that of a place of worship and peace. Lately citizens have been claiming to see a projection of a samurai, rumored to be an old student, that chases them out of the temple. We don't want to rob this town of a place of worship, so please help us eradicate this spirit so that both parties can rest in peace. *'Reward': 1,200,000 Jewels *'Requester: '''Xiehwei *'Progress': '''The Orphanage' * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: Nearby Clover Town * Type of Mission: Eliminate * Description: An orphanage just a little while outside Clover Town holds a terrible secret. It is being run by an ancient witch, who uses the children in experiments to find a suitable host body. The children who fail the experiment are left with a corrupted mind. The mayor of Clover Town suspects that this orphanage is not as it seems to be and has asked for any mage or mages to help him investigate the place, but none of them came back. Little does anyone know of what truly goes on in that orphanage... * Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Saki Oliare * Progress: S Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the mage must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule can be made if a group of non S-Class mages is accompanied by an official S-Class mage or get previous approval from the guild master. Looking for some extra hands * Requirements: '''Mages who have skills fighting in enclosed spaces. * '''Location: Cardascia * Type of Mission: '''Rescue * '''Description: '''It all started with a job some Multi Million Jewel company called Cardascia Mining Company posted to a guild in Fiore a while back. The mission was for some mages to accompany miners to the island of Cardascia, a newly discovered island, so they can safely mine minerals found only there. Unfortunately, the mages and miners went missing, so the parent guild of the mages sent more to rescue and sadly suffered the same fate. The Magic Council then sent a team of handpicked mages to see what was going on, and they also went missing. This time, the CEO of the mining company was very furious for some reason, but i digress. They then contact my guild, the Orion's Belt Guild. I scoped out the place already and found the problem to lie underneath the island within a vast cavern system. Gladly, I haven't run into any trouble, but I did hear the screams of a woman while on the surface, which were very unnerving to say the least. That said, due to some political issues in my guild, i was forced to outsource this job request to another guild that i trust, so if you are willing to go spelunking, I could definitely use your help. * '''Reward: '''Negotiable * '''Reqester: Lars O'Ryenne * Progress: * Notes: Refer to Test Book, Cardascian Phantom, and Kylie Cardascia Drake Pegasi Pack hunt: A mission to test a mages ability to be S-Class * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: A mysterious Forest * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: "hey it's Numair the guild master from Harpy Wing and i'd like one of your mages or two's help with an S-Class trial i am doing for one of my mages, Vash Speedy, '''the mission will be to hunt down and stop two rampaging Drake Pegasi in a forest, but be warned it is rumored that this forest holds more than just two rampaging Drake Pegasi. Also before i forget this Forest has a lot of other monsters in it. So only come if you can handle yourself." * '''Reward: 3,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Asa Mizure, Numair Saladin * Progress: ''' '''Protect the Crystal *'Requirements': Experienced mages *'Location': Magnolia *'Type of Mission': Assistance *'Description':There is a magical crystal located in the temple of Mountain Village. The temple is very big as compared to the village and has only one entrance, but a maze inside. According to the villagers, there is a crystal within the ancient building that protects them from natural hazards and evil spirits. On the temple’s exterior is an old language that states that outsiders with black hearts will suffer a great fate. A man asked the villagers for help in securing the crystal for himself; but they refused to subject themselves to such bad luck. The man decided to hire mages of a dark guild to aid him; and so the villagers have decided to hire protectors of their own. Help them keep the crystal in place and not anger the gods. *'Reward': 2,067,000 Jewels *'Requester': Hiroto Archala *'Progress': Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild Category:Jobs